


Rainy Day Fun

by btamamura



Series: NatSyoAi [6]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Animal Play, Cute, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: After one of their cafe dates, Ai takes Natsuki and Syo back to his apartment for some nice, fun times together. Including enacting a plan he and Syo had made to try to cheer Natsuki up after a bit of a rough patch at work.Gets very cheesy with the animal play commentary. Coarse language courtesy of Syo.NOT FOR MINORS!!I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS STORY TO BE ON ANY SITE/APP OTHER THAN AO3.
Relationships: Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Mikaze Ai/Shinomiya Natsuki
Series: NatSyoAi [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388167
Kudos: 12





	Rainy Day Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any canon characters, they are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: Okay, bringing back this series for old time's sake. This was inspired by a conversation with a friend a little while ago, but turned out more cheesy than I'd planned in my head. Still, after getting over myself, I decided to post it instead of hiding it when I know there are some who are interested.
> 
> Natsuki, Ai and Syo are in a romantic relationship, slash warning is in place. Syo has a bit of a dirty mouth again, so there's the usual coarse language warning. Also, I use ridiculous puns as innuendo for some of the written dialogue, so there's a warning for that too.
> 
> Now then, with that all said, a final reminder that this story is not for anybody under the age of 18. If you're under 18, you must leave RIGHT NOW as you and I can get in trouble if you read this!
> 
> All present adults who want to proceed, I hope you enjoy!

At first, Reiji had been against the idea of the other members of _QUARTET NIGHT_ having their own apartments. He had thought their bonds had strengthened, what happened? Why was it that Ai had been the first to approach him to bring up the subject?

But, after hearing Ai’s reasoning, echoed by Ranmaru and Camus, Reiji understood. He had been worried that they’d be splintering again, that the solo apartments meant their bonds had broken. But, that was not it. They’d all still be living in the same apartment, the one Reiji had surprised the other three with. The single apartments were more _safe houses_ for them – if they needed time to work on a project and couldn’t be disturbed, if they really needed time to themselves to calm down after some stressful days at work, if they wanted to have guests over for a certain reason…and Reiji knew who was the one who wanted to have an apartment to themselves for the sake of certain guests.

He'd relented with a nod and agreed that the single apartments would be a good idea for the other three. They’d asked him if he’d wanted his own as well, but he was content being in the large apartment they shared.

They did have to get clearance from Shining Saotome at first, but it was granted almost immediately following their reasoning.

So it was that Ai had left the apartment the group shared that morning, and did not return that evening, with the other three understanding why and knowing where he would be.

***

They’d met up at their usual café, sharing in tea and pastries and news about what they’d been up to. After they’d all had their fill, Ai had asked them if they wanted to return to his place. He knew their schedules – even if Natsuki and Syo were technically no longer his kouhai, they would always keep him informed of their schedules so they could all plan when to meet up either at the café, at Shining Castle or at Ai’s apartment. Sometimes, he also needed to know so he would be able to find them if something were to go amiss.

The trio had finished paying for their beverages and pastries, thanking the café staff for their wonderful service, as always, then they made their way outside. The wind was picking up. “Hmm, the weather’s starting to get pretty bad…” Syo murmured as he shivered at a particularly strong gust.

Ai nodded. “I believe there is supposed to be a storm tonight, then heavy rains for the next two days. Your schedules are free until Friday afternoon, why not stay with me until then? You have spare clothes from all the times you have spent the night, just as I still have some of mine in your dorm room.”

“That sounds like a great idea, Ai-chan! And we can take the time to catch up with each other since we’ve all been so busy lately,” Natsuki agreed.

Ai nodded again. They really had been too occupied to spend time together for a month and a half. Ai had had to attend multiple interviews and photo shoots concerning his upcoming single and a special televised live performance for _QUARTET NIGHT_. Natsuki and Syo had had work with _STARISH_ but also their own projects, with Natsuki appearing in a commercial for the limited edition Piyo-chan café collaboration and Syo filming three episodes of a short TV drama he had a minor role in.

The trio saw the sky was darkening with clouds and knew they’d better hurry back to Ai’s apartment. Ai had been the only one to consider bringing an umbrella, but it was not large enough for all three to shelter under. Thankfully, it was only two blocks away from the café, so they should make it before the rain started to fall.

***

They had just barely made it inside the lobby of the apartment complex before the first drops of rain started to fall, and all three expressed their relief. It would’ve been bad if they’d been caught in the rain because Ai’s unique composition made him unable to handle water unless he was drinking it as a means to appear human.

Ai led the older men to his apartment, quietly greeting other people who lived in the complex when he passed them by. They entered the elevator, the only ones using it. Ai turned to Syo. “Syo, once we’re in the apartment, you should have the first shower.”

Syo nodded. He knew why Ai had suggested that. As the elevator made its way upwards, he felt fingers weaving between his own and looked to Natsuki, then he reached for Ai’s hand. All three exchanged soft smiles then let go before they felt the elevator stop, heard the announcement that they’d reached the floor they were aiming for and stepped out once the doors had opened.

Ai’s apartment was not exactly a penthouse, but it was still on one of the top floors. The walls had been soundproofed by Ai’s request, his claim being so he would not disturb anybody when composing music or playing online games. Of course, there was another reason he needed the walls soundproofed, though not everybody was allowed to know.

***

The sound of the shower running in the bathroom echoed through the apartment as Ai sat beside Natsuki on the bed. He held his hands softly, feeling Natsuki return the fond and gentle grip, both smiling softly before leaning in and allowing their lips to meet. They would not be doing more than kissing until after Natsuki had showered, but that was just fine for them. They’d missed being able to kiss each other.

Natsuki deepened the kiss, seeing Ai’s cheeks turn a light pink as the sensations caused his inner processors to heat up. He heard Ai left out a soft moan and ran a hand through his hair.

Ai happily reciprocated Natsuki’s actions, hearing the tall blond chuckle fondly into their kiss. He carded his fingers through wavy locks before the kiss broke, his eyes opening and looking into Natsuki’s. He chuckled lightly.

Natsuki beamed before leaning in and resuming the kiss. He’d missed being able to share kisses with Ai, he was so happy he could do that again.

The kiss broke again as the sound of the shower being shut off sounded. “It’s your turn, Natsuki.”

Natsuki nodded. “You won’t start without me?”

“Of course not. Now then, off you go.”

He gave Ai a quick peck on the nose, seeing him scrunch it in an adorable way, then released Ai from his hold, rising to his feet. He made his way to the bathroom and waited for Syo to step out, knowing the younger blond would be wearing a towel and no more.

The door opened, and a half-naked Syo stepped out. He took Natsuki’s hand and pulled him down, giving him a quick peck on the lips. “Your turn, Natsuki. There’s plenty of hot water for you.”

“Thank you, Syo-chan.” He gave him another quick kiss, then entered the bathroom, shutting the door.

Syo approached the bed. “Ai.”

Ai smiled and gestured for him to sit down. “We won’t have long to prepare, Natsuki has never been one to take a long shower.”

Syo nodded, kissing Ai’s cheek. “You’ve got everything ready?”

“They’re in the box under the bed.” Ai started to disrobe, he couldn’t be clothed for what was to come.

Syo nodded, getting down on his hands and knees, looking under the bed and, upon finding the box in question, grasped it and pulled it out.

Ai knelt beside Syo on the floor. He opened the box and held up two sets of animal ears. “A special treat for Natsuki after his hard work.”

“He’d had a pretty rough time filming that commercial, some of the staff saying things behind his back about a grown man being into something for kids and all that.”

Ai frowned. “If I was there, I would’ve silenced their foolish speech.”

“You and me both. Natsuki acted like it wasn’t bothering him, but I’ve known him for years. It got to him.”

“Then, shall we cheer him up with our surprise?”

Syo nodded, watching as Ai slipped on the bunny ears. “A bunny?”

“I can’t use that special tail I’d purchased.” He held up a cat’s tail with a plug on one end. “So, I’m just going to be a rabbit instead.”

Syo nodded. “I’d rather be a lion again, but this is for Natsuki.” He slipped on the cat ears and asked Ai to help him attach the collar. The bell attached let out a soft jingle with each movement.

Ai finished applying his costume, having to tie the rabbit tail around his waist. He then turned to Syo. “Do you need help with inserting the tail?”

Syo nodded. He watched as Ai leaned into the box and pulled out a fresh tube of lubricant. “You were really prepared for this, huh?”

“Would you expect otherwise?” He put the lid back on the box and slid it under his bed. “Get on the bed, Syo and get into position. You’ll have to be on your hands and knees for this.”

Syo nodded, doing as instructed. He blushed lightly, always finding the butt-up position to be embarrassing. He heard Ai open the lubricant and pour a little onto his fingers, then felt one slide into his back entrance. He forced himself to take a deep breath, then let it out, relaxing himself. Ai would not be able to stretch him properly if he was too tense, after all.

Ai nodded as he felt Syo relax, then started to move his finger. The aim of the first was to sufficiently lubricate inside so then it would be easier for the extra fingers to do their work. He heard Syo whimper slightly. His other aim, aside from stretching Syo so he could have the tail plug inserted safely, was to get Syo to peak arousal.

Syo gasped as he felt Ai insert the second finger, moaning into the mattress as he felt the fingers begin to stretch him. “Fuck…”

“That will come later, I promise,” Ai murmured, pulling his fingers out, adding more lubricant then sliding them in again, scissoring and thrusting them. Then, his third finger.

“Fuck!” Syo cursed quietly as he felt that particular spot being hit as Ai continued stretching him. “I’m ready…”

Ai considered Syo’s words then pondered his own calculations. It had been a while since Syo had had anything up there, whether a plug or a penis, so Ai wanted to be absolutely certain Syo would not be brought to discomfort.

“Hurry, Natsuki will be out in a minute…”

Ai nodded, satisfied at his work. Syo was panting from arousal, the hole was stretched enough. He applied lubricant to the plug on the tail. “I’m putting it in.”

Syo nodded, relaxing again and feeling the plug being slid inside. It was harder than he was used to, so it was a bit more uncomfortable, but it wasn’t a bad feeling.

“Can you move?”

Syo nodded, taking a few deep breaths as he allowed himself to adapt to the newest entrant. He sighed, moving onto his knees and turning to Ai. “Your turn.”

Ai nodded, laying down on the bed. He needed to be at peak arousal as well, it wouldn’t work if he wasn’t.

Syo applied some lubricant to his hand then gently grasped Ai’s penis, he was half-hard already from working on Syo. He leaned forward, bringing his lips to Ai’s and kissing him passionately while stroking him. He knew he was not to make Ai come, he was just meant to get him aroused enough.

Ai moaned into the kiss, the sensations of Syo’s hand stroking him always feeling much better than any time he’d tried doing it to himself. His eyes were half-lidded in arousal as Syo broke the kiss, he panted lightly as he felt that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach.

That was when Syo stopped. He could hear Ai moan in dissatisfaction, but he chuckled and kissed his forehead. “All set?”

Ai nodded, cheeks pink and chest heaving from his pants as he tried to cool his inner processors. His internal systems were more used to the sensations so it didn’t take as long as it had in the past. “Let’s get into position. “ He pecked Syo’s lips.

***

Natsuki finished drying himself. Like Syo, he did not bother getting dressed. There was no point to it, he’d just have to remove his clothes again. He wondered what sort of fun they’d be having that day, smile widening. He finished wrapping his towel around his waist then stepped out of the bathroom, into the bedroom.

“Oh, Nyaatsuki, about time~!”

Natsuki paused at that voice. That was Syo, right? But, he had pretty much meowed his name, right?

Syo lay on his stomach, bottom in the air and lightly waving it. “Nyaatsuki~.”

Ai was on his back, his hands curled into paws. “Natsuki-pyon~.”

Natsuki hurried around the corner to the bed and was surprised at the adorable yet sexy sight his eyes fell upon. His two boyfriends were naked, save for animal ears, cute collars and tails. His cheeks turned light pink and his eyes shone.

Ai rolled onto his stomach then slipped off the bed, adding cute hops to each step. “Natsuki-pyon, are you happy?”

Natsuki nodded, his smile widening. “This is a pleasant surprise!”

Ai smiled in response, stepping closer and nuzzling Natsuki’s cheek, mindful of the large ears atop his head. “Hey, Natsuki-pyon, come join us? This little rabbit and that adorable cat want to make you feel good.” He reached a hand, still curled into a paw, to Natsuki’s chest and started gently rubbing it. “And you’d like to make us feel good too, right?”

Natsuki nodded, wrapping his arms around Ai. “Cute bunny, you’re going to get a kissy from me~!”

“Oh? This rabbit is happy to get a kiss from Natsuki-pyon~!”

From the bed, Syo watched. He was amazed at how well Ai could play the role that had been planned out between the pair. He knew Ai was perfectly capable of it, but seeing him do so without any sign of shame, it was a remarkable sight. “Maybe you could feed the rabbit a carrot, Nyaatsuki?”

Ai nodded, his eyes shining like a rabbit pleading. “Yes, this rabbit would like Natsuki-pyon’s carrot!”

Natsuki nodded. “Of course, I’d be very happy to feed you a carrot, adorable bunny!” He knew what that actually meant, and he was more than happy to play along. But, first, he had to keep his word. He leaned in and kissed Ai deeply, hearing him whimper in response to the hot passion behind it. He squeezed his eyes shut as one of Ai’s _paws_ rubbed against one of his nipples.

Syo waved his butt back and forth more as he watched. “Nyaatsuki, come over here, it’s comfortable here~,” he pleaded.

The kiss broke and Natsuki felt as Ai sniffed at then nipped his neck gently, gasping lightly at the sensations. “Cute bunny, it seems the kitty cat is getting lonely. We should join him.”

Ai nodded, pulling back. “Come with me, Natsuki-pyon. You can get nice and comfortable and play with the cat while I eat your carrot.”

Natsuki nodded, holding Ai’s unfolded hand and allowing the younger to lead him to the bed. He felt as he was made to sit down, Ai bringing his lips to his again as Syo wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and proceeded to use kittenish licks against the back of his neck. He was caught between chuckling and moaning, the licks tickling and arousing him.

“Nyaatsuki, come lie down with me, this cat wants to play with you~.” Syo pulled Natsuki, wanting him to leave the edge of the bed.

Ai pulled back from the kiss and unfastened Natsuki’s towel so it would simply fall off his waist as he moved. He was not surprised to see, as Natsuki was bared, that he was fully-erect. “Ohh, this carrot looks so delicious! This rabbit is looking forward to eating it!”

Syo helped Natsuki lie down in a comfortable position then curled up against him, nuzzling him under his chin. “Hey, Nyaatsuki, did you know my tail is special?”

Natsuki looked to Syo. “How so, adorable kitty?”

Internally, Syo bristled at being called _adorable_ , though he knew it was all part of the roleplay, and how Natsuki usually was. “If you lightly pull and push on it, you’ll see something special.”

“Oh?”

“Do you want to try?”

“I do, that sounds like fun!”

“Okay, then you can do that while the rabbit eats your carrot. Then, after he’s done, I want to drink your milk.” Syo thought those lines were beyond cheesy, but, again, he knew it had to be done for the roleplay.

“Ohh, I’d love to let kitty taste my milk!”

Syo wrapped an arm around Natsuki’s chest and snuggled closer. “This cat is ready for you to play with my tail.”

“This rabbit is hungry for your carrot,” Ai added.

“Then, Cute Bunny, Adorable Kitty, shall we play?” Natsuki asked, gesturing for Ai to begin then reaching for Syo’s tail and tugging it very lightly.

Ai brushed his hair back, adjusted his ears so they would not fall off while he was moving, then leaned down to bring the tip of Natsuki’s penis into his mouth. He teased the slit at the top with the tip of his tongue and let out a soft sound.

Syo whimpered as he felt the tail plug being pushed back inside further. “Nyaatsuki, that feels so good, nyaa~!”

Natsuki turned to Syo and kissed him, gentle pecks at first then deeply and full of passion as he continued tugging and pushing the tail in and out, being careful not to pull it out all the way.

Ai slowly leaned down further, his hand grasping the base, tongue lathing the shaft.

Natsuki broke the kiss, head crashing back against the pillow as he let out a soft cry. “Is my carrot delicious, little bunny?”

Ai looked up at him and moaned softly.

“Does your tail feel good, adorable kitty?” Natsuki asked Syo.

“N-Nyaa, so good, it feels amazing, Nyaatsuki! Keep going, faster, nyaa, nyaa!” Syo replied. He was close, but he hoped to time it with Natsuki.

Ai lifted his head from Natsuki’s penis. “Can I have some juice?”

Natsuki nodded. “Of course, little bunny, have some.”

Ai smiled. “Thank you, Natsuki-pyon, you’re so kind to me~!” He brought his mouth down again and proceeded to bob up and down, thankful for no gag reflex. He lifted his head again. “This carrot is so good, Natsuki-pyon’s carrot is so delicious~!” His mouth came down again and he included some suction to his motions.

Natsuki cried out. He was close. “I’m glad you like it, little bunny.” He turned to Syo.

“Nyaa, so good, Nyaatsuki, so good! You’re such a good person! This cat is feeling very good!” It took everything he had to not let out his usual arousal expletives.

“Hey, adorable kitty, are you close? Is it almost time…mm…for the special something?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m close…you? Is the rabbit going to…nyaa~…get some juice?”

“Yes, I’m…I’m there, I’m going to give…the rabbit…some juice now…”

“Good, because I’m…I’m going to spill some milk now…”

“Ahh…ahh, hah hah…ngh…”

“Nyaatsuki…kiss me, quick…”

He brought his lips to Syo’s and kissed him one more time.

“Nyaatsuki…I love you…you’re so good to me…I love you…!”

“Haah, little bunny, adorable kitty…I love both of you…ngh…coming…!”

Syo arched against Natsuki as he came, the stream landing on Natsuki’s stomach. He felt Natsuki’s embrace tighten, knowing his older boyfriend had also reached climax.

Ai finished swallowing before pulling back, panting softly. “Thank you, that carrot was very nice. Oh? Is that milk?” He saw Syo’s semen on Natsuki’s stomach. He shifted position so he could reach it then licked it away.

If Syo hadn’t already ejaculated, he would’ve at that sight. “Nyaatsuki, that felt amazing…”

Natsuki nodded as he caught his breath, chuckling lightly as Ai’s tongue tickled his stomach. “Hey, little bunny, can you make it so the kitty can have some milk?”

Ai nodded. He finished lapping up the remains. “I’ll get it ready for the cat.” He knew exactly how to get Natsuki hard again from previous experience.

“And…little bunny, I think you need to share some of yours too.”

Ai smiled as he lapped at the tip of Natsuki’s penis.

***

Syo and Ai had traded positions, following a passionate kiss between them as Ai helped Syo harden again. Syo knelt by Natsuki’s waist, he watched as Ai curled up against Natsuki. “This cat is ready for some milk now. Can I have Nyaatsuki’s milk?”

Natsuki nodded. “Of course, I wouldn’t want the adorable kitty to be thirsty.”

Syo smiled. “Thanks, Nyaatsuki.” He lapped at the tip with kittenish strokes, knowing Natsuki loved it like that.

Ai nuzzled Natsuki. “Natsuki-pyon, can you make me feel good like you did the cat?”

Natsuki nodded. “Of course, little bunny, I’d like nothing more. Can you roll over a little? Just so I can reach.”

Ai rolled over slightly so Natsuki could reach his penis and stroke it without there being any interference. “I’m ready, Natsuki-pyon.”

Natsuki gently grasped Ai’s penis, using his thumb to tease the tip and felt the presence of pre-come. He knew Ai had been waiting for a while, so he wasn’t surprised. “I’m sorry I left you waiting, little bunny.”

Ai shook his head, mindful of the ears. “It’s okay, this still feels good.” He let out a soft sigh, bringing a hand, again folded into a paw, to Natsuki’s cheek and tilting his head so they could meet in a gentle kiss.

Syo had finished lapping the tip, he then licked up and down the shaft, feeling Natsuki twitch in response. “I’m thirsty, I hope I get some of your milk soon…” He brought his mouth down, though not as far as Ai had due to him still having a gag reflex, then brought a hand to his tail and teased it in the same way Natsuki had before. He only did so slowly to start, knowing he’d recognise when his boyfriends were close.

Ai broke the kiss with panting gasps as the feeling of Natsuki’s hand stroking him increased in pleasure. “Natsuki…pyon…so good…”

Natsuki smiled and nodded. “I think the kitty is going to get some milk soon.”

Ai sighed. “You’re close?”

“Mmm…yes…I’m close…kitty is doing such a good job…”

“Then, go faster…I want it to happen at the same time…”

Natsuki did as instructed, increasing the pace of each stroke. He heard Ai gasp softly into his ear. “Does that feel…mm…good…?”

“Very good…I’m close…”

Syo increased his pacing on both of his activities. “I want…your milk…”

Natsuki gasped. “I’m there…I’m going to give my milk to the kitty…!”

Ai tensed. “Natsuki-pyon…little cat…I love both of you…”

“I love you…little bunny…adorable kitty…coming…”

Syo tried not to choke as he felt his own climax building.

“Ahh!” Ai came first, his stream landing on Natsuki.

Natsuki was the second to come, letting it out into Syo’s mouth, hearing as the younger struggled to keep up.

Syo was last, pulling back from Natsuki as he gasped out, coming on Natsuki as well.

The trio gasped, Syo collapsing forward. “This cat…is full…”

Natsuki and Ai helped Syo join them, sharing a kiss each with him before he curled up on Natsuki’s other side.

“How was it, Natsuki?” Ai asked, his internal systems cooling down.

Natsuki caught his breath. “That was so fun! I was so surprised to see both of you dressed like that!”

Syo buried his face against Natsuki’s chest. “That was so embarrassing! The things I do for you, Natsuki…”

“Did you not like it, Syo?” Ai asked.

“It’s not that I didn’t like it, it was an interesting thing to do, it’s just…calling Natsuki _Nyaatsuki_ and saying shit about wanting to drink his milk…it was so embarrassing…”

Natsuki kissed Syo atop his head. “I know it was a wound to your pride as a man to do this, so I appreciate it greatly. I love both of you very much and I don’t want either of you to feel uncomfortable about anything we do.”

Syo looked up, cheeks still a little red. “Believe me, if I was uncomfortable, I would’ve said no to this from the very beginning.”

“How did you come up with this anyway? And why?”

“Well, it was both of our idea to do something special for you, but it was Ai’s idea to bring in the animal costumes because they’re cute and you’d like our sexy times to also be cute sometimes.”

“As for the why, Syo had called me in concern one and a half weeks ago. The day you’d finished filming the Piyo-chan café collaboration commercial. He’d mentioned you seemed a little less cheerful than usual and wanted to cheer you up. You’d mentioned overhearing some people say rude things about you,” Ai added.

Natsuki’s eyes widened. “But, that…”

“Natsuki. We’ve known each other since we were kids. You think I wouldn’t be able to pick up on something upsetting you? I know that what they said bothered you, no matter how you try to deny it.” He kissed his cheek. “If I was there, they’d be shut up pretty damn quick.”

“I quite concur with Syo’s words. They had no right to say anything that belittles you or dismissing your fondness for Piyo-chan as no more than a strange adult liking something generally for children,” Ai spoke, kissing Natsuki’s other cheek.

“So, when I told Ai about it, we decided to do something special to cheer you up, and that was when Ai mentioned it could be something cute like animal play.”

Natsuki was touched. “Thank you, both of you. I confess it did upset me a little, but no matter what we would have done today, I’m happy being with both of you. Thank you for this surprise, it really did cheer me up.” He kissed both of them on the cheek. “I love you, Syo-chan, Ai-chan, and I’ll never forget about this.”

They rested their heads on his chest as a makeshift pillow. “Hey, I’m a bit wiped out, so how about we have a rest and after dinner, we’ll do something else,” Syo suggested.

Natsuki nodded before letting out a quiet yawn. “Good idea.”

Ai quickly pulled a blanket over all three of them. “In that case, I shall allow myself to also get some rest.”

“Good night for now, Ai-chan, Syo-chan. I love you.” Natsuki held both of them and felt their hands intertwine on his torso.

“Good night, Natsuki, Syo,” Ai murmured.

“Good night, Ai, Natsuki,” Syo yawned, eyes closing.

Natsuki and Syo were soon fast asleep and Ai had allowed himself to power down though had not shut down. He was still able to be awoken by outside forces should something happen.

As all three rested, the sound of heavy rain hitting the windows filled the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: Yeah, Syo's not the only one feeling like crawling into a hole after that ridiculous session. I mean, writing Ai say he wants Natsuki's CARROT?! I think I listened to that one BLCD too much there...
> 
> Well, if you survived reading this cringe-fest, thanks for reading! I do hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are welcomed, but please no flames.


End file.
